


Never gonna be the same

by ascatman



Series: Homesmut Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Non Consensual, Sadstuck, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re lost. You’re young and this is your first time ever in a dream bubble and you’ve never felt more lost in all your 3 sweeps. You’re small and vulnerable and you can’t even pronounce your V’s and W’s right. You’ve taken to sitting on the ground and crying quietly, knees up, hiding your face in your arms, you’re torn between wanting someone to come along to help you and really hoping no one sees you like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never gonna be the same

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a little sorry about this, it turned into shota/semi sadstuck, sorry if that’s not what you wanted anon.   
> request: do you write noncon? something where cronus encounters a younger version of himself in the dream bubbles and coerces him into fooling around would be a really amazing fic
> 
> this is my new headcanon btw. cronus is fucked up because he fucked himself. sort of inspiration for the last bit of this.

You’re lost. You’re young and this is your first time ever in a dream bubble and you’ve never felt more lost in all your 3 sweeps. You’re small and vulnerable and you can’t even pronounce your V’s and W’s right. You’ve taken to sitting on the ground and crying quietly, knees up, hiding your face in your arms, you’re torn between wanting someone to come along to help you and really hoping no one sees you like this.

You hear footsteps then and you glance up, wiping desperately at your face and hoping you didn’t look like you’d been crying. This guy looks so strange and familiar at the same time and you can’t help but stare. He kneels down next to you and you realize that he’s wearing your symbol on his shirt. It makes you feel so much safer and you sniffle before suddenly bursting into a fresh fit of tears.

“i-im l-lost!”

Your words are choked out between sobs and the stranger reaches out to run a hand through your hair, slicking it back on your head and holding it there, you think he’s trying to make it look like his, which honestly seems like a really weird hairstyle to you, but you sort of like it. The gesture calms you down and you look up at him through your tears.

“awv, youre lost, pal? its alright, i can help you out here. just humor me for a sec and tell me your name, kid.”

He’s got a really nice tone to his voice and his hand is still on your head, you feel safe and comfortable and you’re really glad he didn’t laugh at you for crying. A few more sniffles and you’re mumbling out your name.

“cronus ampora.”

His eyes widen a little and you realize just then how white they are, you’ve never seen that before, but you think it looks sort of neat. He smiles at you and you smile back before asking what his name is. He tells you he has the same name as you and you can’t believe it, that’s just about the coolest thing ever! He tells you that he has some ice cream at his hive and you light up at that. He laughs and stands up, nodding for you to follow, but you shake your head and hold your arms out.

“up!”

That seems to make him happy and he’s got you hoisted in his arms right away before he’s walking. You giggle and cling to his shirt as he carries you and before you know it you’re in the guy’s house and sitting on his couch, asking where the ice cream is. He tells you he’s got something better and you simply don’t believe him because nothing could ever be better than ice cream!

“vwere just going to play a little game, kid.”

“vwvha- uh, vvv….www…” 

You whine at your inability to pronounce something so simple, but before you can properly throw a tantrum over it, the bigger you seems to know what you were trying to say because he’s pushing you back on the couch and starting to explain the rules. He says he’s going to touch your bulge and nook, but you don’t know what that means so you just nod and let him push your shirt up. You squirm when he tugs your pants down and instantly try to close your legs, but he doesn’t let you, he’s pushing them apart and it’s making you feel really weird because he’s leaning in close and breathing on your special place that no one is supposed to touch.

“cro, i dont like it… i feel wveird…”

“its alright, chief, its supposed to feel like that.”

You don’t really believe him, but you don’t try to argue because you’re sort of scared now, he’s touching you and you don’t like it, but he won’t stop. He’s pushing a finger inside of you now and it feels so weird, like it’s not supposed to go in there, you tug on his hair and tell him to stop, but he just keeps pushing it in and talking about how wet you are, even though you haven’t been near any water or anything so that really makes no sense.

“look, cro, your bulge is coming out to play, you evwer seen it do that before?”

You don’t know what he means but your lower half feels funny so you look down. The sight of something squirming around, something that came from inside of you, scares you and you start to scream and cry, kicking your legs and begging for your lusus.

The bigger you doesn’t like the screaming because he yanks his finger out and covers your mouth with his hand. He shushes you and then you hear something clinking down by his legs. You close your eyes and try to breathe through your nose and then there’s something against your thigh and it’s wet and moving and feels so disgusting and wrong. You don’t want to look, but he says something about his bulge and you think you might know what it is.

“look at me. open your eyes or ill covwer your nose too.”

You don’t want your nose covered so you open your eyes and look down to see that huge writhing purple thing and it scares you so bad because he says he’s putting it inside you and you just know you’ll break in half if he does that. He tells you to relax and that you’ll be alright, he won’t put the whole thing inside. It doesn’t make you feel better.

He starts pushing that thing into you and you scream under his hand, squirming and fighting to keep your eyes open because you don’t want him to hit you. It hurts so bad and your special place is burning, you’re pretty sure you’re going to die, he’s going to break you and you’ll die. You sob and stop struggling, going totally still aside from the heaving movements of your chest as the sobs wrack your small body.

He starts to move, seeming to trust you because he’s taken his hand off your mouth. That thing is squirming inside of you and you can tell it’s in way deeper than it’s supposed to go, but it just feels like it’s going deeper and deeper and tearing you open.

“you feel so perfect, cro, so fucking amazing, im proud of you, youvwe got nearly the entire thing in.”

You shake and cover your eyes with your hands, not liking his words at all. Then you feel the thing starting to slide out and you think maybe it’s over, but your hopes are dashed as it’s shoved right back up inside. He does it again and you realize this is part of whatever game he’d wanted to play, you hate this part and you squeal each time he does it.  
He just keeps telling you how perfect you are, how good you feel, but that just confuses you because it doesn’t feel good at all. He starts touching you in other places, wrapping his hand around your own smaller squirming thing and you shake your head because you don’t want any more, but he keeps doing that and moving in and out and you start to feel like you need the bathroom.

“c-c-croooo please im gonna… n-need the bathroom…”

You hope he’ll get the hint, but he just starts moving faster! You scream and try begging, gripping his arms and tugging on them, but it’s no use and you sob as you feel something coming out of your bulge. You’re so sure you’ve peed yourself and that you’re going to get hit, but he just starts moving faster in and out, telling you how good you are. Then he makes a really strange sound and you feel something pouring out inside of you. It’s so much, it’s too much for you to hold and it all comes gushing out around his bulge.

“v-vw-wvhy did you p-pee in me?”

You’re sobbing and he’s laughing and breathing funny and you don’t understand because you don’t think any of this is very funny at all. He says he pailed in you and that you’ll understand when you’re older. You don’t think you want to understand and you know that you don’t ever want to pail anyone ever again in your entire life. You tell him that and he laughs, then looks kind of sad and tells you to just wait until you’re older.

You stop listening to him, tuning him out and pretending you don’t hear a word he says. But you do catch him saying that he’ll be right back. Then you’re alone in the room. You stand up on wobbling legs and pull your pants on, making a face when that weird gross stuff leaks out of you and down your thighs. You slowly make your way to the door and he comes back, holding two bowls of ice cream. He looks confused and asks where you’re going. You say you’re leaving and not ever coming back.

He tells you he loves you.  
You tell him you hate him.  
He says he knows and you open up the door, seeing how sad he looks makes you happy and you tell him you won’t ever love him, never ever. You hope he isn’t ever happy because of this.  
He says he won’t be.  
And then he lets you go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for drabbles please send me a message here or tumblr (bootyshortscronus) the filthier and more depraved the better. No limits on pairings or kinks.


End file.
